Victoria Sponge
by Azema
Summary: Pansy Parkison n'a jamais été une bonne cuisinière... Histoire de pâtisseries et d'une sorciere.


**Victoria Sponge**

_Ou comment on peut foirer même la recette la plus simple._

Il y a divers mariages: ceux d'amours, ceux d'intérêts, ceux qui vont sous le sens, ceux qui n'en ont aucun, ceux qui tombent à l'eau au dernier moment, ceux qui font carrément naufrage, ceux auxquels on a assisté, ceux auquel on a refusé d'assister, ceux dont on ne sait rien,… Mais le Mariage de Pansy Parkinson ,lui, avait battu tout les records et aurait mérité sa place dans un manuel pour future mariée dans le doute, un livre de recette dans lequel on vous aurez apprit à ne pas laisser s'effriter ou se ramollir votre dessert nuptial et surtout à sélectionner les meilleurs ingrédients au moment de la confection. Comme quoi on avait toujours besoin d'aide quand on se lançait dans une nouvelle recette, aussi simple qu'elle put vous sembler, et surtout lorsque l'on était aussi dénuée de talents pâtissiers que cette pauvre Pansy Parkinson.

A lire l'avenir dans des feuilles de thé on aurait dut se douter que toute cette mixture allait bien vite faire des grumeaux , engendrerait de gros gaspillages, des restes gargantuesques et qu'elle brulerait les mains d'innocents au passage et collerait au fond du moule. Mais le troisième œil devait être aveuglé par la farine ce jour là, Pansy Parkinson était passée devant le plan de travail et devant le four et l'avenir en avait été scellé. Il n'y avait pas eu les roses en pattes d'amande, ni de meringues ou de chantilly, juste les éléments les plus essentiels qui n'avaient cependant pas suffit à faire monter les blancs en neige.

Pansy Parkinson, maintenant Mms Ferguson avait pourtant rêvé et envisagé une autre vie que celle qui avait la couleur du charbon, dégageait une forte odeur de brûlée, et laissait un arrière gout amer et désagréable au fond de la bouche. Elle avait comme toutes les petits filles et les jeunes filles en fleur rêvé de son conte de fée qui ne se déroulait pas tout au fond du placard, entre des grosses boites en fer aux étiquettes si usées par le temps que le contenue des dites conserves devenait une énigme. Mais ses aspirations conjugales avaient aigris avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en apercevoir.

Mais cette femme là, exemple même que parfois « ça » tourne mal avait pourtant une chance que « ça » tourne bien avec un peu plus d'expérience.

Le premier essai culinaire de Pansy avait été Draco Malefoy, mais elle avait à peine cassé les œufs et commencé à tamiser la farine qu'il lui avait filé entre les doigts. Mauvais timing, négligence, les causes étaient diverses pour expliquer ce premier échec. Il aurait mieux valu que le second essai se finisse comme le premier, ce ne fut pas le cas, elle s'en mordait le bout des doigts. Timing à la fois parfait et complètement décalé avait abouti à un résultat des plus déplorables. Une de ces part de gâteau qui vous reste en travers de la gorge à chaque bouchée avalée.

Pour avoir tant souffert à l'ouvrage et après en avoir soupé, souffrir encore à la vaisselle cela méritait qu'on s'y attarde. Quel meilleurs professeurs y avaient-ils que ses propres parents ? Pansy avait dut faire sans lorsqu'à 17 ans la guerre les lui avaient enlevé avec une bonne partie de la fortune familiale pour pimenter l'affaire. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas trainé à rencontrer Hubbard Ferguson et que dans sa grande précipitation elle n'avait pas bien lut la composition et loupé que non seulement il avait 10 ans de plus qu'elle, mais aussi un sérieux problème avec la bouteille doublé d'une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis. Et il lui avait tout pompée: temps, jeunesse et argent. Il lui avait fait 13 abominables enfants qu'il rebaptisait chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait. Puis il était mort parce que comme à son habitude il n'était pas rangé à sa place et c'était reçu un mauvais sort lors d'un règlement de compte dans un endroit peu fréquentable.

Voila comment à 34 ans Pansy Ferguson était veuve depuis deux ans et avait enfin put récurer son moule à gâteau. Bien sur Mms Ferguson avait pleuré son mari à chaudes larmes, avant qu'elle ne découvre les dettes qu'il lui avait si gentiment laissé en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

***

_Trés court, inspiré par un livre de cuisine trés bien illustré et écrit, et d'aprés une idée qui est sortit de ma tête en pleine nuit un soir où j'avais un mal fou à m'endormir. J'espére que ce fut une agréable lecture et penser à me laisser une reviews._

_Il y auras peut être une suite... l'idée fait son chemin dans ma tête. _

_A trés bientôt. _


End file.
